


Please, Nyx

by purplecelery



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zagreus: the underworld's sub, just absolute filth, sometimes you die and need to fuck nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: Zagreus gets back to the house of hades and fucking happens. Thats it thats the ficNo editing, just writing, posting. Head empty, no thoughts, just porn
Relationships: Nyx/Zagreus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Please, Nyx

Zagreus steps out of the pool again, blood dripping down his hair as he pushes it back. His limbs are heavy and his eyes only half open. He can feel his blood pulsing under his skin from the endless fights. Giving a passing nod to Hypnos he continues his way towards his chambers. Of course, Nyx is there. Standing in the hall just outside, as always. 

His eyes drag over her body and suddenly he knows what he wants. He takes a step towards her, his eyes hot on hers. Nyx drawls out a huff, but her lips twist into a smile, knowing just what he wants. Zagreus raises a hand, and draws a line along her arm. Barely touching her, but he can feel as her skin responds to his touch. 

“It’s good to have you back, child.” Her voice is soft and rasping. Zagreus can feel his cock jerk in response to the sound. The hum and sight of shades loitering about the house fill his ears. He can feel her darkness start to coil around his body. Slowly fading them from view bit by bit, so that nobody will even notice. 

His hand having run down to her wrist now draws up from her stomach, up along the side of her breast. She lets out a soft gasp, and he can’t help but lean in, not caring if they can be seen or not, and kisses her neck hotly. 

“On your knees willful Zagreus.” Nyx looks into his eyes, they are full of care, but allow no argument. And he would never want to. In a fluid motion he goes down to his knees. He looks up at her, his face open and wanting. His lips parted slightly, his eyes glassy with want. She carefully drags a hand up her body and frees her breasts from her dress. The fabric pooling underneath, the straps of her dress pooling around her shoulders. Her nipples are a purple blush to match her hair. He leans towards her and she gestures for him to do as they both wish. 

He leans in a rush, his tongue running over her. His teeth grazing and tugging over her nipple to make her gasp out in her many tones. One of his hands runs up her legs to tease her clit and the other palms at his half hard cock. Nyx’s head falls back against the wall behind her, she throws a leg over Zagreus’ shoulder. Her hips buck up against his hand against her. She is every bit the Goddess of Night, and he is knelt in service to her. 

Zagreus’ head tilts and his tongue drags along Nyx until he’s working against her other breast. Mouth and tongue work against her to bring matching blue and red bruises against her skin, to make her other nipple just as hard, and to hear her moans tumble out of her mouth. Her darkness enshrouds them both. He can feel it like heavy smoke wrapping around them, making him dizzy with it. Between her body and the shroud he is completely mesmerized. Zagreus can feel where her cunt gets slick. His fingers curl inside her and she moans loud. 

Nyx’s heel digs into Zagreus’ shoulder and she bucks hard against him. Her hips roll on his fingers. She loves this, the child is so ready and willing to fuck her senseless. Every time he leaves she knows that when he comes back it may end like this. With him worshiping her body. 

“Come here child,” Nyx’s eyes are hot and fucked out, her leg dropped from his shoulder and her back slamming against the wall as she drags him to her. One hand finds his trousers and drops them just enough to snake his cock out. Her hand drags along his length, laughing at him as it jumps in her hand. “Eager aren’t you son of Hades?” 

“Yes, yes, please Nyx. I want---” 

“Shhh, child,” she calms him, and raises her leg around his waist and sinks his cock inside her body. They both groan as he sinks inside her wet cunt. “That’s it Zagreus, show me the strength your training in the underworld has given you. Show me everything Achilles has taught you.” 

With a desperate groan Zagreus moans out her name. He wraps his hands around her ass, and lifts her up to fuck her against the wall. His mouth latches on to her tits again. Working her nipples while he fucks her hard and deep. Nyx is strong herself, and bucks her hips against his with every thrust. Matching his work with her own. They are loud, and the scent of their sex is thick around them. 

Nyx’s hands run underneath his toga and she scrapes her nails down his back. She starts out light and then scratches tracks of blood into his back. She smiles viciously as he cries out. Pleasure mixed with pain, a combination the whole of the underworld knows this boy loves. His hips stutter up into her, he is close. She frees her hands and digs them into his hair, pulling his head back. Zagreus’ mouth wide and gaped against her breast. His whole face pleads for her permission to come. 

With a wry twist of her mouth Nyx gives the boy what he needs, “Come Zagreus. Spill inside me, lovely boy.” His hips jerk and fuck her hard. It’s so loud, so lewd. He bites down on her hard and spills inside her. After gasping with it, after her cunt milks him, he slips back down onto his knees and fucks her cunt with his fingers. Her legs are spread out. Nyx is crying out, barely able to support herself as he fucks her fast and sucks her clit. 

He looks up at her begging again and asks, “Please Nyx, please cum on my face.” 

“Oh child, how could I refuse such a request.” Taking his head hard in her hands she fucks his face and rides his fingers. Her legs start to shake, her body rolling against him, and fluid spills out of her, spraying all over Zagreus’ delicate face. He looks up at her once she’s satisfied and his whole face is slick and sticky. 

It’s a good thing his chambers are but a step away because there would be no hiding the mess she made of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u filthy too leave a kudo, a comment, or come check out horny hades discord https://discord.gg/kj2jJjP


End file.
